


Transition of Blood and Bonds

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All relationships the other Sides have with Virgil is parental in this story and will stay that way!, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Virgil had been turned a mere two months ago, having been jumped on his way home from work by a rogue Vampire. Now, Virgil was here, in the Office of Vampire Assignment alone, waiting for his name to be called and to meet the people who would be in charge of him. And he was terrified.





	Transition of Blood and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @sanders-trash-4ever! He proofread this story for me and helped me immensely. And thank you to @lilcutekittykat for helping me with this title!

Virgil shifted in his seat nervously, shooting a glance at the door every few seconds. The people he was going to meet today were going to change his life. He bit down on his bottom lip, a nervous habit from his childhood, then quickly released it with a hiss when his fangs sank into the skin. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Seeing no strange looks directed at him, he supposed that either no one had seen him or they were all just too polite to say anything.

After all, they had probably been Vampires a lot longer than Virgil had.

Virgil had been turned a mere two months ago, having been jumped on his way home from work by a rogue Vampire. Sharp fangs had dug into his neck before he even knew what was happening, and by the time realization hit him, he couldn’t do anything. A strangled yell had died in his throat, and any attempt to struggle was stopped by the iron grip on his arms. The vampire held him against the wall of the alley and kept sucking. Virgil couldn’t think anything except, ‘I’m dead, I’m dead, I’mdeaddeaddead-’

The rogue Vampire was suddenly knocked off of him, leaving Virgil to slide to the ground. His vision had been hazy and the only thing he remembered before he fainted was red eyes and someone speaking into a phone, “I got the rogue, gurl, but we got a problem.” The rogue Vampire had turned Virgil. Fuck.

Virgil didn’t really remember anything about when he woke up or the weeks that followed. He knew he had been brought to a center for newly turned Vampires by his rescuer, a Vampire named Remy whose job was tracking down rogues. 

Apparently, it was common for newly turned Vampires to get lost in bloodlust for the first few weeks. Virgil quickly discovered that he was no different. He had been confined to a fairly empty room and all Virgil could recall of those weeks was wailing, scratching and trying to get past all of the Vampires who came in with food and cups of blood, and more than anything, hunger. Even with those small cups of blood, Virgil was always hungry. And yeah, he was eighteen, he was always hungry. But this was different. The only thing that could quench his hunger was blood and no one was giving him enough.

Finally, after two weeks, Virgil had been able to think straight again. The first person he saw after the bloodlust wore off was Remy, who had walked into his room like he owned the place. He passed the other a cup of blood, looking Virgil right in his wide, confused, and terror-filled purple eyes.

“So, how ya doing there, hun? I imagine you got a sore throat from all that screaming you were doing,” he said.

Remy had become something akin to Virgil’s mentor. He was the one who explained what had happened to Virgil, where he was, and what was going to happen next. Virgil had been forced to stay at the center for two months for the Vampire officials to watch his progress and figure out what would happen to him. It definitely freaked Virgil out, but it helped that Remy was the one who showed him the ropes.

Remy had brought Virgil his first bag of blood, freely donated by humans, and coached him through drinking it. He also rubbed his back as tears leaked down Virgil’s face because it tasted so good but fuck Virgil was drinking blood.

And, it was Remy who sat him down and told him that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to his apartment.

“Right now gurl, it’s impossible for you to go back.” Remy had explained in Virgil’s room where the two of them were both sipping bags of blood. “Don’t feel special or upset, it’s the same process for everyone. All new Vamps are assigned to an older Vamp to live with. To show the newbie how things work and to make sure they don’t go off the deep end and end up going rogue.”

“Can’t I be assigned to you?” Virgil had asked hesitantly. Remy had grimaced and shrugged.

“I asked! Apparently, I’m too close to you, or some bullshit like that.” Remy had taken a big slurp of blood and tossed the drained bag over his shoulder. “But I know the people you’re assigned to, three men, and they’re cool. And I’ll be over to check on you every so often.”

Now, Virgil was here, in the Office of Vampire Assignment alone, waiting for his name to be called and to meet the people who would be in charge of him. And he was terrified.

Virgil fiddled with the zipper on his sleeve anxiously. Sitting here alone with his thoughts was so nerve-racking. What if the people in charge of him were horrible? Virgil had been a foster child since he was old enough to walk and had been through too many homes to count. He had seen a lot of bad families, and when he had finally been kicked out of the system to fend for himself, Virgil had been glad to see the end of supposed families. But now he was going to do it all over again, not knowing a thing about the people he was going to be living with.

‘Remy knows these people!’ Virgil tried to comfort himself. ‘He trusts them!’ But memories of past foster homes, where soft hands and kinds smiles had turned into cruelty and mocking voices, and any attempt to comfort himself went out the window. Virgil clenched his hands and squeezed his eyes closed. This was too much, he didn’t want to go back into a home, he should run he needed to run he needed to run now -

“Virgil Shae?” Virgil snapped his eyes open only to yelp and flinch back when he saw the receptionist kneeling in front of him. She raised her hands in surrender and smiled at him kindly, showing off her own fangs. “You okay there, sweetie?”

Virgil looked away and he knew if he was still human, blood would be rushing to his face. “’m fine.” He muttered. He knew she wouldn’t buy it. Virgil might be newly turned and still coming into his vampire abilities but the receptionist wasn’t. She had probably heard his breathing pick up. The receptionist hummed, obviously not convinced but not pushing the subject. She stood up and waved him towards the office where Virgil’s guardians were waiting.

“They’re ready for you.” Virgil swallowed nervously and nodded. The receptionist walked back to her desk and Virgil stood up, tapping both his hands against his hips. He walked to the office door and paused. He looked back at the receptionist, who gave him an encouraging smile, and he steeled his nerves. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

It was a nice room. Instead of the cold office, like Virgil had expected, it was more like a small den. There was a couch and two loveseats placed around a coffee a table. And seated on the couch were three Vampires.

The Vampires all turned to look at Virgil as one and Virgil got his first look at his new guardians. All three were physically older than he was, around thirty or so, but Virgil didn’t even want to start guessing how old they all actually were.

The one seated closest to him was wearing a blue polo shirt with a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders. He was only a little taller than Virgil, his hair light brown. He was wearing black glasses, and his bright blue eyes shone behind them. His face lit up when he saw Virgil. He quickly got up and rushed to stand in front of him. “Hi, you must be Virgil! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Virgil blinked up at the Vampire in front of him and nodded, feeling somewhat numb. The Vampire grinned, showing off sharp fangs, and held out his hand which Virgil took hesitantly.

“I’m Patton.” His new guardian introduced himself as he shook Virgil’s hand up and down enthusiastically. Virgil’s eyes were locked onto the startling blue of Patton’s. “I’m so excited to be meeting you at last! They told us that you would be coming to live with us weeks ago but there was so much paperwork to go through first and I’m so glad that that’s over with and we can finally bring you home! We’re going to have so much fun teaching you everything and I hope that you like living with us kiddo -”

“Calm down, mi amor.” Both of the other Vampires had come up behind Patton and one with a white shirt, red sash, and hair just a shade darker than Patton’s placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton released Virgil’s hand sheepishly. “Breathe. You’re going to overwhelm the poor kid.” The new Vampire towered over Virgil by at least a foot and grinned brightly at him, red eyes gleaming. “It’s good to meet you, dark and stormy! My name is Roman and Mr. Gloomy McSpecs over there is Logan.”

The last Vampire, Logan apparently, sighed tiredly. Virgil noticed that he was wearing the same type of glasses as Patton. He was wearing a black polo shirt and a dark blue tie, and his hair was brushed back neatly. Logan cleared his throat and nodded politely, and Virgil abruptly stopped staring at the other. His gaze wandered over to Roman’s red eyes for a moment before realizing he was intended to be listening and he looked back at Logan, making fleeting eye contact with his dark blue eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Virgil. Patton is correct, we have been waiting to meet you for a long time now and are very excited to bring you home and start on your education.”

Patton chuckled and leaned his head back against Logan’s collarbone. “You’re making it sound like he’s going off to school!” Logan smiled softly at Patton and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Virgil suddenly felt like he was intruding on something, and he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a one time occasion. He was going to be intruding on these three men, who looked like they were either extraordinarily close or in a relationship. This was going to be awful.

Virgil glanced back and forth between all three men. Any words he could have said seemed to be stuck in his throat and he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He just stared at the men, probably already making them regret accepting him as an assignment.

Logan looked at him with concern and reached around Patton, placing a firm but gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Perhaps we should move this discussion to the couches.” Roman and Patton nodded in agreement and all four of them made their way to the couch, Logan leading Virgil with his hand still on Virgil’s shoulder.

Patton flopped down on the loveseat and Roman plopped down right beside him. Logan sat down on the middle of the couch and Virgil awkwardly sat down between Logan and the arm of the couch. Patton leant forwards and braced his arms on his knees.

“So, Virgil,” he said excitedly “has anyone told you anything about us?” Virgil nodded and took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

“Remy did, a little. He, uh, he said that I’d be living with the three of you.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced down at the floor, looking back up in time to see Logan nod.

“That is correct.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “We have been informed that you are of eighteen years of age, taking a year off to save money for College, and that you were turned two months ago by a rogue Vampire. It is unfortunate that you were turned in such a traumatic way as it will no doubt affect you in the future, but we can cross that bridge when we get to it.” Virgil felt himself reel at the casual way Logan talked about his turning. Logan frowned and glanced at Roman and Patton, silently asking for help, a grateful look crossing his face when Roman covered for him.

“So!” Roman cut in, his tone mixed with anticipation and nervousness. “Did Remy tell you of our relationship? That is, the relationship between myself, Patton, and Logan?” Three sets of eyes landed on Virgil and he squirmed under their gaze.

“Uh, no.” said Virgil. He felt Logan stiffen next to him and Patton and Roman glanced at each other anxiously. Was Virgil supposed to know? He had assumed the three men he was meeting were in a relationship but what he was wrong and they got offended if he said something and they kicked him out even before he got into their home?

“Well, kiddo,” Patton’s smile got a little tense and he waved his hand awkwardly, “You see, the three of us are in a romantic relationship.” Patton, Roman, and Logan all scrutinized Virgil as he processed the fact that he’d guessed correctly.

“Okay.” Everyone seemed taken aback at his lackluster response and Virgil shrugged. “I, I sorta guessed.” Virgil was suddenly very happy that he no longer had any blood because he was sure that he’d be bright red by now. “No big deal, right?”

Logan relaxed next to him and shared relieved looks with his partners. “Very correct, Virgil. I suppose now that you’re aware of our relationship and we know that you do not hold issue with it we can continue on and discuss exactly what will be happening next. Has anyone told you what to expect from this guardianship?” Virgil shook his head but then paused.

“You’re, uh, gonna be teaching me stuff.” He said timidly. “And, uh, make sure that I don’t fall off the deep end and go around killing everyone.”

Patton laughed and leant against Roman who wrapped his arms around his shoulders and was grinning in amusement. “Well, that’s part of it, kiddo. We will be teaching you all sorts of things and helping you learn to cope with your new abilities.”

Logan leant forward and tapped Virgil’s knee, turning his attention to him. “Of course, that is only part of what it means to accept a newly turned Vampire into your Clan.”

“Clan?” Virgil repeated bewildered. Logan nodded.

“Yes, a Clan. A Clan of Vampires is a group of Vampires who accept each other as family and protect each other as such.” He waved a hand at Patton and Roman. “Myself, Patton, and Roman have been a Clan for close to three thousand years now-”

“Three thousand years!?” Virgil gasped and instantly felt stupid. They were Vampires, why should it be a surprise that they were that old? He cringed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted. I was just surprised that you were that old, which was stupid. I mean, sorry-”

Roman reached his hand out and grabbed Virgil’s shoulder. “Whoa, easy there Sunshine. Breathe.” He rubbed his thumb into Virgil’s collarbone and Virgil felt his breathing slow. “It’s alright.”

Patton nodded. “Roman’s right, kiddo.” His voice was pitched low with concern. “And I don’t think it was stupid at all for you to be surprised. You were a human just two months ago after all.”

“That is correct. A human’s lifespan in approximately 79 years worldwide. As such it would be strange for you not to be surprised at meting three Vampires who have been alive for more than 38 times that.” Logan said soothingly. “And while I thank you for the apology I must tell you that it’s by no means necessary.”

Virgil glanced away at the floor and nodded, feeling flustered. Roman clapped his hands breaking the awkward tension and turning back to Logan with a grin. “What were you saying about Clans, Lo?”

“Ah, yes!” Logan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sent a friendly smile to Roman. “As I was saying, the three of us have been a Clan for many years now. Accepting a newly turned Vampire, or any Vampire at all, into your Clan is similar to adoption, in a sense. Bringing you into our Clan would be the same as bringing you into our family, so to speak.”

Virgil blinked at him and then shook his head in confusion. “But, I’m a stranger. Why would you want to bring me into your, your Clan? Or why not adopt a toddler or baby human and turn them later?”

Roman relaxed against the loveseat. “Good questions, Stormcloud. First, we’ve been talking about being a newly turned into our Clan for about a century now.” His expression darkened. “The three of us remember what it was like in those years before this system was created. We all had to learn everything by ourselves and that was the worst. We would’ve given anything to have someone teach us the ropes.”

Logan nodded and sighed. Virgil looked around and saw that his new guardians looked lost in thought. After a moment Patton shook his head and continued on where Roman had left off. “What we’re saying kiddo, is that taking a new Vampire in and teaching them everything they need to know is something that we been wanting to do for a while.”

“As for the part of adopting a baby,” Logan suddenly smirked and shrugged. “in our minds, we are.” Virgil scrunched up his face in indignation.

“I’m eighteen!” He protested, but Roman and Logan just shared amused looks over Virgil’s head while Patton giggled.

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” He said, still giggling. “But, to us? Being eighteen years old is like, gosh, only being a few months old. Maybe younger.” Roman chuckled and Logan nodded.

“While we all understand that you are not a child that needs to be coddled, you are young. And now that you have been turned you will be, physically at least, eighteen forever.” Logan explained gently. “And compared to many Vampires out there, you are terribly naive in both your knowledge of how to act and who to trust now that you have been turned. Without a Clan to back you and scare off threats, there will be many who may want to take advantage of you. It is why Vampires who are bitten at a young age, such as yourself, are placed in a Clan that will be able to protect them.”

Roman removed his arms from around Patton and leant forward with a serious expression on his face, which from what Virgil had seen so far must’ve been unusual. “We don’t want you to think that we’re trying to be your parents, Virgil. If that’s what you’re afraid of then you shouldn’t be. We want to be people that you can trust and can learn from, especially since you’re so young. We got your file about a month ago and we know that you’ve been through a lot of foster homes and that might colour your views on family a little. But, we want to change that.”

Patton nodded eagerly and reached out, taking one of Virgil’s hands in both of his. “I know that we’re going to be teaching you and taking on roles as mentors. But I’d really like us to be close.”

A lump formed in Virgil’s throat. When he walked in here, he expected to be introduced to three men who would want to teach him as quickly as possible and then boot him out. He was not expecting to be brought into a family. A part of him felt panicky because what if he messed everything up?

Another part of him balked at the thought of being “adopted” because he had already been through all of this before. He was finally free of all of the system. Did he really want to just jump into this again?

But it would appear that he didn’t have a choice. This was something Virgil had to do. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to be living with these guys. He should try and make the best of it.

And what if he didn’t mess it up? These men said they wanted to be mentors to him and welcome him into their family. What if they were being sincere? What if nothing went wrong?  

Virgil nodded and took a deep breath. This could be okay. “Okay.” Patton’s face lit up. Virgil quickly looked away from the eyes filled with excitement and affection and shifted his weight from side to side. “I, I mean, I’ll try.”

Logan placed a hand on Virgil’s knee. “That is all that we ask of you, Virgil.” He assured calmly. His face and voice were both carefully neutral but his eyes behind his glasses were alive with excitement. Logan shared a glance with Roman who had a bright smile on his face. Patton squealed and jumped up. With a yelp of shock from Virgil, Patton pulled the younger Vampire from his spot on the couch and into a hug.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” He laughed, rocking the two of them side to side. Virgil had his fingers clenched around Patton’s cardigan, stunned at the large display of affection.

Logan sighed, though it sounded less exasperated and more fond. “Patton, dear. You should really ask before you,” he paused and Virgil thought he heard something like cards being shuffled. “glomp someone.” Virgil snorted surprised at Logan emphasizing the word glomp and Roman and Patton chuckled.

“Sorry about that!” Patton pulled back but he kept his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. He smiled apologetically. “I’ll try to not,” he giggled. “glomp you. Okay, kiddo?” Virgil nodded, flustered.

He looked around at the three vampires that would now be his “clan” and he felt that, just maybe, things would be okay.


End file.
